This invention relates to a dental composition, and more particularly, to a composition which is applied to dentures and other types of artificial teeth as well as to dental implants. The composition is used for preventing the build-up of plaque and other debris.
One of the major problems with dentures and other artificial teeth is that they quickly accumulate plaque and other debris along the surface of the denture material. This is obviously not desirable since wearer comfort is reduced, distasteful odors are produced and denture wearability is decreased.
There are a number of commercial compositions on the marketplace which may be used for cleaning dentures. These compositions include Efferdent, Polident and Dentu-Creme, and are used on or applied to the dentures when outside the mouth of the wearer. However, such compositions are less than satisfactory. These composition are not totally efficient and may not fully clean the dentures because of the excessive build-up of plaque and debris. In some cases, a toothbrush or other manual cleaner may be needed.
One of the recurring problems with dental implants is also the accumulation of plaque, particularly at the gingival level. To be removed, the dentist must take a Teflon coated instrument and scrape the material away. This results in scratches along the surface of the implant and also promotes further plaque accumulation in the future.
In the medical field, there are chemical formulations that have been used to form a coating along the surface of medical devices such as catheters. This type of coating provides a dry lubricated surface which reduces friction and drag. As a result, performance of these devices is enhanced. These chemical formulations have in the past comprised a ketone based composition that includes N-methylpyrrolidinone, a polyurethane resin and polytetrafluor-ethylene (Teflon).
In view of the previous success of this composition in forming a coating surface on medical equipment which exhibits reduced friction and drag, it would be desirable to determine whether the composition has application in the dental field, specifically as a coating for a denture material or dental implant.